


Gone

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s06e07 Recall Vote, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, In Medias Res
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: Prompt: Any, any/any, stoic character breaking down and being comforted
Relationships: April Ludgate & Ann Perkins





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2021](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html)

She didn't know how it happened but suddenly April was in her arms, sniffling.

It was the day before Halloween and the day of the recall vote, and Andy was still off in London (which was why April was upset; Halloween was Their Thing and no amount of Skyping made up for his absence).

Pushing away the thought of how surreal it was that April Ludgate was _crying_ , Ann whispered comforting things to her that she knew neither of them were paying attention to.


End file.
